Electronic devices, such as mobile or cellular phones, may be equipped with location awareness capabilities that allow the electronic device to track its own location. For example, the electronic device may includes a global positioning system (GPS) that communicates with a number of orbiting satellites to determine the present location of the electronic device. By using the location awareness capabilities of an electronic device, an individual or group may track the location of the user of the electronic device by using the location of electronic device as a proxy for the location of the user of electronic device. For example, a parent who wishes to track the location of a child may give the child a mobile phones that has location awareness capabilities. By tracking the location of the mobile phone, the parent is able to track the location of the child.
However, the effectiveness of using the location of an electronic device as a proxy for the user of the electronic device is limited by the uncertainty of not knowing whether or not the user is actually carrying the electronic device at a particular time. For example, a child may leave his electronic device in a locker when he leaves school at the end of the day. Because the child is separated from the electronic device, tracking the location child by tracking the location of the electronic device becomes less effective.